


The Time That I Wrote Flamingo x Selozar Fanfiction (ON PAUSE)

by Cats_And_Potatoes (orphan_account)



Category: Albert | AlbertsStuff | Flamingo - Fandom, Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Don We Now Our Gay Apparel, Fucked Up, Gay, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, THEN ITS ALL OK, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, To Be Edited, Weird Plot Shit, Why Did I Write This?, W~hy, but im sorry, but not, he wont, insert lenny face, lord forgive me, nah, not fucking, really - Freeform, um, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cats_And_Potatoes
Summary: So nobody was doing it. So I did. Fight me.





	1. Why am I writing this

Wait.

 

Comment if I should proceed with this...

 

It might not even be legal...


	2. Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by canonnoodle 
> 
> P.S. I'm sorry that I basically abandoned this. I kinda felt guilty about it but now I'm indulging myself XD
> 
> If you guys have request put them down and I'll try to do them with 10 days. Just nothing above PG13 ya'll. Preferably only 1 request per person unless I believe you have a really good prompt.

Albert had been invited by AloneTraveler to come back to his house. 

But when Albert arrived, there was nobody home.

"Hello?"

"H-hi"

Albert looked behind him and saw Selozar standing by the door.

"Hey Selozar, where's AloneTra-"Albert said, before Selozar shushed him.

"Be quiet! He might hear you!" Selozar said, whisper shouting.

Albert knew that AloneTraveler wasn't very nice to Selozar, or even okay most of the time. Selozar was always scared and thought that Alone would jump out from behind a corner.

"It's fine, but where is he? And where is Uleanra?" Albert asked

"They didn't tell me this time... I'm sorry" Selozar said softly

"That's fine, no need to say sorry"

"Your not mad at all?"

"No, why would I be?"

"I-i, um, I don't know"

Albert noticed how uncomfortable Selozar looked, so he decided to redirect his attention.

"Hey, it looks like the snow is still soft outside, do you want to go for a walk?" Albert asked

"Um, sure, but it looks cold" Selozar worried

"It'll be fine, c'mon let's go!"

They wandered between the pine green trees, the fresh snow slightly sank each time they took a step, and eventually Albert fell over.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't catch you" Selozar said while fussing over Albert.

"I'm, fine but you on the other hand, are not, worrying about me for no reason" Albert said

"B-but you were hurt!" 

Albert laughed "I only fell, and it was on to soft snow!"

Albert took Selozar's hand, making Selozar blush, but then let go.

"Your freezing cold! Your hand feels like a freezer!" Albert yelled

"I didn't wanna tell you, it looked like you were having so much fun!" Selozar said

"I was having fun, but that doesn't mean you can't tell me when your turning into an iceberg!"

"I guess your right..."

"Yeah, let's get you inside"

When the two were inside, Selozar was wrapped in a warm blanket, but he was still shivering. Albert brought him some hot soup and went to get a bogger blanket when Selozar said,

"C-can you stay?" Selozar said, just barely above a whisper.

"Wait, what?" Albert said, surprised.

"Please stay with me"

"Uh, okay"

Albert sat next to Selozar. They talked and eventually Selozar fell asleep on Albert's shoulder. 

He was precious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That probs sucked, please leave requests and prompts, byyyyye.


End file.
